


Ten Galleons

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Roleplay, rentboy roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they like to shake up the status quo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Galleons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



Harry leans against the bar and doesn't even spare Sirius a glance. "Butterbeer, please," he says to the bartender, popping his gum as he speaks.

Sirius watches him closely and almost can't believe the transformation. He didn't even use a Glamour, but Harry looks sixteen again as he leans there in his jeans and t-shirt and sneakers, his hair a mess. He doesn't look like the twenty-one year-old man (going on forty) that he actually is, that Sirius has come to know, to count on -- with whom he's fallen in love.

Sirius reminds himself that it was Harry who picked their roles, and it was Harry who decided he wanted to be sixteen in this little game they're playing. That wasn't Sirius' idea. Sirius would have been happy already. Sirius doesn't need the extremity.

He doesn't need it. But now that he's seeing it -- Harry's wide, innocent eyes; his fresh young face; the way he fully inhabits the role -- he's half-hard, and Harry has yet to even look at him.

Christ.

Sirius turns back to his Firewhisky and sips. He feels Harry look at him then. He resists the urge to smile.

"Hey," Harry says, smacking. "Hey, mister," he adds when he gets no response.

Sirius slow-blinks his gaze over to his lover, his partner, and sees no recognition in Harry's eyes, only inquiry. "Yeah?" Sirius replies.

Harry scoots a little closer. "You looking for a date?" he asks.

Sirius gives him a derisive smirk and turns his attention back to the bar, picking up his glass and swirling it. "Not especially," he says and sips. Though his cock gives a resounding yes-twitch against his thigh.

"Mmm, that's too bad," Harry says, cocking his head and fidgeting like only a young person can pull off. Sirius at once wants to roll his eyes and shove his hand into Harry's pants. Particularly since he knows what awaits him there.

"Why's that?" Sirius asks, playing along.

The bartender delivers Harry's drink, an innocent butterbeer, completing the ruse. "Thanks," Harry says and tips him like the man he really is. Sirius ignores this, and Harry turns his attention back to him. "Because," he explains with a shrug, not explaining anything.

"Look, kid, aren't you a little young to be offering men 'dates' in bars?" Sirius drains his glass and signals for another.

"Do you want to see my ID?" Harry asks. He fishes out his wallet and produces it, shaking it in Sirius' face.

Sirius takes Harry's very-real ID and frowns at it. "This says you're twenty-one."

"Sure does," Harry smiles. Sirius works very hard to resist the pull of that smile.

"I'm guessing you're shy by about five, am I right?" Sirius' new Firewhisky arrives, and he gives the bartender a nod.

Harry inches in close and whispers in Sirius' ear. "Is that a problem, mister?" He slides a hand onto Sirius' thigh. He tilts his head, lips brushing the shell of Sirius' ear. "Seems like maybe you like it. Maybe you want that date after all."

Sirius lets himself laugh. He shakes his head, sipping his new drink and savouring it. "What's your name?" he asks.

"What do you want it to be?" Harry asks cheekily, grinning at Sirius' profile. His fingers play with the inseam on Sirius' worn jeans.

Sirius turns glimmering eyes on the boy -- _his_ boy, his Harry. "I think you look like a Harry," he says.

Harry smiles. "I can be Harry."

Sirius' lips twitch. He looks away. "But I still don't need a date. Scram, kid."

Harry's hand slips up his leg, almost meeting the telling bulge testing the very inseam Harry insists on fiddling with. He smacks his gum, blows a bubble, lets it pop. "I could make you feel good, mister," he says.

He smells like sugar and sin, and his hand is more practiced than his mouth lets on, his thumb rubbing confident circles on the denim.

"You could, could you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"For how much?"

Harry pretends to think. He leans back in and whispers, "I'd blow your cock for five Galleons."

Dear Merlin, five Galleons. Harry's really laying it on thick, undercutting himself like that. Sirius knew he would -- knew 'cheap whore' was part of the fantasy. He can't deny how dirty and therefore hot he, too, finds that. He pictures wide-eyed Harry choking on his cock down on his knees and Sirius throwing a pittance at him for swallowing.

"That's to come in your mouth?" Sirius asks, all business.

"Uh huh," Harry affirms, fidgeting some more and brushing his chest against Sirius' unmoving arm, rubbing his nipple hard. "I'll swallow all of it," Harry promises. His hand ascends and cups Sirius' hard cock.

Sirius grabs his hand fast and hard, yanking it up. "I haven't said yes yet."

Harry bites off a very real whimper.

Sirius releases his hand and picks up his drink again.

"Do you want to come up my bum instead?" Harry purrs, hand now gripping the bar to keep from rubbing the heel of his hand against Sirius' cock, which he knows -- he bloody _knows_ \-- would get Sirius off in about five minutes. He continues to press his chest to Sirius' arm, though, while he murmurs filthy things in his ear.

Sirius' cock is throbbing.

"And if I do? How much?"

Harry bites his lip. "Ten Galleons?" he tries.

"Jesus," Sirius breathes out, so turned on by that it hurts. He turns toward Harry, slides his hand up to cup his soft cheek. He runs his thumb over Harry's bottom lip until he parts them. Harry spits his gum out into his own hand, sticking it under the bar like a total prat. Sirius smiles and pushes his callused thumb into Harry's mouth and watches him suck it. He feels the confidence of his tongue, watches the immediate hollowing of his cheeks as his eyes go dark. Sirius fucks his thumb between Harry's lips, back and forth, right there in front of everyone, and Harry moans, his lashes fluttering.

Sirius pulls his thumb free, distending his boy's lips on the slide out. He strikes, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's head and kissing him hard and deep.

"I'll take it," Sirius tells him and then bites his lip enough to make Harry gasp.

They kiss again -- once, twice -- wet and randy. Then Harry pulls back to breathe, "Do you live near here?"

For a moment, Sirius nearly forgets that they have a cottage together -- that they've been lovers for three years. Harry knows exactly where he lives. "Fuck that," Sirius says.

He grabs Harry by the wrist and drags him off in the direction of the restrooms. He briefly considers the back room instead, but Harry is still very recognisable and they've often had issues with his celebrity when they go out, and Sirius isn't in the mood to fuck "Harry Potter" in public and risk a _Daily Prophet_ shock in the morning.

He'd rather fuck his rentboy behind a locked stall door.

Let them listen all they want.

So into the loo they go.

"Trousers," Sirius growls. "Off."

Harry does him one better and strips his entire lower half. His cock springs free, red and fully erect, and Sirius has to swallow down his own desire for it.

"On your knees."

Harry obeys as Sirius gets his cock out and strokes it toward his beautiful face.

"Earn your five Galleons," Sirius tells him, and then Harry is all over his cock.

He's sloppy on it; he gags, choking. "Sorry," he whispers. As if he's oh-so-new to it and couldn't deep-throat Sirius effortlessly if that's what they both wanted.

They don't. Yet.

Sirius strokes a hand over the boy's face. "Just open your mouth, sweetheart."

Harry does it, blinking big, "scared" eyes up at him.

Sirius takes his cock in hand and slaps it against Harry's face -- his cheeks, his lips, his tongue.

"You want it?"

Harry nods.

"You want your five Galleons?"

Harry nods.

"Look at your hard dick," Sirius taunts, his own jumping in his loose fist. It smears pre-come along Harry's bottom lip. "What an eager cocksucker you are, yeah?"

Harry whines.

"Beg for it," Sirius demands.

And that's when Harry's eyes go hard. He looks up at Sirius in utter defiance. And then he grabs Sirius' cock, points it toward his mouth, and goes down on it. Sirius has to move his hand, because Harry takes it to the root, swallowing around it and moaning.

Sirius rests his head back against the wall and sighs, "Bloody hell, kid..." He lets Harry control it for a few moments, because fuck he's good. Sirius looks down at him, naked from the waist down, cradling his own cock but not stroking it, and bobbing on Sirius's cock, hungry for it.

"Yeah," Sirius urges him on. "Yeah, go all the way down."

Harry blinks up to meet his gaze, then he shuts his eyes and goes slow, taking it into his throat with practiced finesse. Sirius' hands come to hold his head. He grunts as Harry's swallowing throat caresses him.

"Okay, now just relax," Sirius says. He feels Harry submit. Sirius pulls him back, almost off, and then drives back into his mouth. "Fuck yes," he sighs. Harry just blinks up at him, all innocence, so Sirius does it again, withdrawing only to shove back inside those swollen lips. He cradles Harry's head and jaw and fucks his face. As always, it's a bloody beautiful sight.

Harry starts wanking himself, and Sirius smiles.

"Look at you," he says again, his voice soft with perverse reverence. "Look at how you take it."

Harry's eyes are dilated, and his body has lost tension. He looks almost like he does when he's in subspace; he's that into it. Sirius almost doesn't want to stop. But...

"Let's make it ten Galleons, boy."

Sirius pulls his cock free of Harry's slack mouth. It draws a slick line of pre-come down his chin. Sirius knocks the toilet lid down with his boot and then takes a seat. "Straddle my cock," he says.

"Oh fuck," Harry breathes. Then, "Okay, mister." He straddles Sirius' thighs.

Sirius pushes his t-shirt up roughly until it's bunched in his armpits. "I want to see your pretty tits while my cock's up your arse," he says.

Harry bends his knees, aims Sirius' cock, and then tries out a couple of different squats to get the angle right. Watching him do this is almost as hot as actually fucking him will be, Sirius thinks. He thumbs Harry's nipples idly while Harry finds his own anus with Sirius' cock and rubs it over his entrance with a little whine of pleasure.

Sirius casts a lubrication spell even though he knows Harry sometimes likes to be taken dry. Sirius wants the nice, easy slap of a wet fuck, not the slow agony of making it fit. And he's the one paying.

At this he smirks.

"Now, mister?" Harry asks, legs trembling.

"Easy, lad," Sirius instructs.

Harry starts to sit on his cock. It pops in easy, and they both groan. Then Harry bends his knees, his eyes finding Sirius' as he lowers himself. He rests his hands on Sirius' shoulders, and they tighten when it hurts a little, loosen again when it slides in just right. And then he's settling on Sirius' lap, and Sirius shakes his head in wonder. "Do you have any idea how bloody good you feel?"

Harry bites his lip and undulates on him.

Sirius has to close his eyes a moment. Oh, that perverted little fuck. When he opens them again, he growls, holds Harry hard by the hips, and whispers, "I could stay buried up there all night."

Harry groans, his cock twitching between them. "Fuck, Sirius..."

Sirius smiles at him. "Yeah," he says. "Fuck yourself, my pretty little whore."

Harry wraps his arms around Sirius' neck and starts to move. It's indecent, innocent, wonderful. He feels so tight, and yet it's easy. Sirius slides up there perfect, every time. And he can see in Harry's eyes how good it feels to him, too.

"Perfect," Sirius says and means it.

Harry smiles.

He smiles like himself.

And Sirius drags him down for a hot kiss.

When they pull back, Harry is back in role. "I've never... No-one's ever...come up there," he says.

"You sweet thing," Sirius says to him. "You want my come? Hmm?"

Harry nods vigorously.

"You want to know what it feels like when a man fills you up?"

Harry nods, his eyes bright.

"You want your money?"

"Uh huh."

"Then make me come, boy."

Harry reaches out and braces a hand on either side of the stall and starts really going for it, slamming down and taking Sirius' cock like more of a pro than he's pretending to be. His open arms give Sirius free rein on his tits, so he pinches and tugs them while Harry bounces. Harry moans like a whore, and Sirius tells him so. But he's losing it. His poise, his role, his sanity. Harry's making Sirius lose himself. He always does.

"Harry, Merlin," Sirius grits out. "Fuck, I'm coming."

"God yes, Sirius," his lover croons.

Then Sirius is shooting inside him, filling him up like Harry so dearly loves, and Sirius is kissing and biting anywhere he can reach on Harry's still-undulating body and whispering, "Yes, yes, yes, Harry, fuck yes."

When he's finished, he takes Harry's cock between them, and Harry resumes wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and keeps riding his cock while he still can.

"You dear boy," Sirius murmurs to him.

"Clo-ose," Harry whines.

Sirius quickens his hand on Harry's cock, and Harry bounces hard on his dick. The words slip out of his mouth unbidden. "Come for Daddy, sweet boy..."

Harry cries out, throwing his head back, and as his brows knit into a pained frown, he comes, shooting his seed all over Sirius' stomach and into his hand as Sirius works his rough palm over the head of his cock.

"Good boy," Sirius breathes, coaxing it all out of him. "That's my good boy."

Harry opens drugged eyes and gives a little laugh. "Christ, Sirius," he pants.

"Too much?" Sirius asks, fondling Harry's bollocks gently now.

"Fuck no," Harry tells him on another tired laugh. "I just didn't expect you to go there. If I'd known you would, I'd have asked for it sooner," he admits.

Sirius' cock softens and slips out.

"If I don't get up, I'm going to leak come all over your trousers," Harry informs him.

Sirius leers at him, sneaks a hand around, and slips two fingers into him, feeling how wet Harry is. Harry gasps but then rides Sirius' fingers for a moment.

"You are bloody glorious," Sirius tell him.

"Then where's my money?" Harry asks.

Sirius laughs, pulls his fingers free, and then squeezes Harry's bum hard. "I'll double it if you come home and shower with me."

Harry kisses him. It's almost chaste, not filthy at all. "Dirty old man," he accuses.

Sirius slaps his arse, and Harry hums his approval. But then he eases off Sirius' lap and goes for his pants and trousers. "Jesus, I should just burn these, shouldn't I?" he says, making a face as he picks them up off the floor of the loo.

Sirius stands and rights his own trousers. "We can Disapparate out with you half-naked, but it might ruin my concentration."

Harry laughs and dresses. Then he wraps sure arms around Sirius' waist and smiles up at him. "Dinner after showering?" he asks.

"Sure. Am I cooking then?"

"There's leftovers," Harry says. "That's fine by me. And some telly on the sofa."

Sirius smooths back Harry's riotous hair. "So much for my rentboy."

Harry smirks. "Until next weekend," Harry corrects. "Or maybe later tonight."

Sirius holds him close -- his lover. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might," Harry says. Then he Disapparates them back home.

 

 


End file.
